Alone With You
by Idealistic Pyro
Summary: A Lone Battleship awakens in a repair pool, and finds her base to be in shambles from an abyssal raid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

0800 hours

Classified Ship girl/Marine/Steel hull Navy base

Sgt. Avery Johnston, was not expecting his day to go this way, He expected to drill his marines, not be posted outside the FG repair docks while a Monty was being repaired, it would be fine, if not for some of his own marines slacking off, jeez those boys were annoying, and some of them are pansies, but that didn't mean the weren't his marines, Proud Marines! He'd be Da- "WARNING WARNING, ABYSSAL WARSHIPS SIGHTED, GUNNERY CREWS REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS" Well, as long as they don't have landing forc-"Enemy Landing force Incoming" ...Well shit, ALRIGHT MARINES, STYLES, TURNER, RICHARDSON, STAY HERE, JACKSON, DANIELS AND ROBISON, YOUR WITH ME! MOVE OUT!"The Sergeant shouts to his marines "Yes sir!"

_Half an hour later_

Turner could hear the roars of pain and angry running down the halls, as well as the gunshots from his comrades and the, Cannonfire? From the abyssals, suddenly a imp runs around the corner, it's gun firing wildly and before long ten more plus an damaged what can only be described as an brute follows down the corridor, the imps were easily dispatched, but they took many of his tiny comrades with them to the grave, then Peirson, the crazy older soldier, tackled the brute with his knife and began to stab 7" of American steel into the things armor before being grabbed and thrown against the wall hard enough kill him, Styles had been downed seconds before and seemed to be playing dead till the time was right, so, Turner decided to buy him that time, Turner continues to fire his M16 as he begins retreating to cover, baiting the Brute to focus on him, and it seems to work, but as Styles leaps from his position, pistol in hand, the Brute grabs him by the neck, brings its smaller secondary out and puts several shots of plasma into his gut, as it drops its kill, and turns to Turner and begins to walk his way, he continues to put lead into,before he has to reload and it's right above him as he finishes, he pulls the trigger and before long the beast, striped of-ITS A WOMAN?!- armor, falls on top of him, unconscious, it's, -or should it be her? Turner guesses-chest square on him and one of her spikes from her collar impales itself into his abdomen, He is able to get her off him long enough to try to patch her up enough that she won't die in the next few hours before grabbing an needle from in pouch and injecting her with an poison that won't hurt her, just make her too weak to fight for the next few days,not to mention, docile, before trying to stand, yet he fails, so he forces himself towards the wall, before trying to patch himself up, he stops as he realizes that he used all of his supplies on his prisoner-O'-war, so he forces his legs to stand and raids the medical pouch of his now dead Medic-Friend Styles, after patching himself up and putting some morphine into his system, he leans against the wall, gun in hand, and passes out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lt. Louise

Hours later

* * *

Louisiana, Alpha-numeric code BB-71, woke up in the repair dock, confused as to why she couldn't hear anything but her own breathing, the water, and a slight movement outside, not hearing anything else she decides to get out of the water and investigate

Several minutes later.

A now dressed Louisiana walks out the door, and the first thing she saw, was the bodies of the dead fairy marines.

"W-W-What happened here?" She asks

Then she saw the dead Imps, and Pierson, as she begins to walk towards him, she notices the Abyssal and Turner, somehow the Abyssal had woken up and pushed her back against the wall and sat Turners head on her knees. Louisiana's eyes widen as her rigging appears and one of the turret barrels aims at the Abyssal

"Marine! What the hells going on?!" Louisiana shouts out waking Turner and alerting the Woman of her presence

"Nothing Lieutenant." Turner says

The abyssal starts to talk, slowly saying each word to be sure.

"High...command?...order attack...Like...before war...some...refused?...yes...that...is...word...Those...that...refused...were stuffed...in...those...suit?" She says, as she points at her destroyed armor, sneering at it "It...make...us...more...obedient?...high...command...able...to...control...actions...I...was...one...too...refuse...I...don't...want...to...kill...Americans...My...Family...I...Was...only...angry...at...the...Japanese...not...Home...or...anything...else..." Tears start too swell in her eyes "I-I...didn't...want...to...harm...here..." She finishes, as Louisiana asks her next question

"What's your name?"

"Atlanta-class...USS..._Juneau_...Alpha-Numeric?...code...CL-Fifty Two..." The now known Juneau answers with what seems like complete honesty

"Well, I say we either need to get the communications systems operational or figure out who's dead or alive before giving the dead a proper burial before heading for another base, Marine, what's your job?" Louisiana says, asking the last parts

"I know how to operate an radio, not how to fix it ma'am" Turner says

"So it's hope The communications tower is still up Hm? I'll try my COMs tower, damn it I have my engineers,my gunners, my helmsman and my Captain. My COMs officers are missing...The hell did they go?!, oh God these are my boys..." She looks at the dead fairies and her eyes start tearing up

"If...what...I'm...getting...from...the...frequency...the...Abyss...uses...is...to...be...believed...as...well...might...I...suggest...fighting...our...way...out...and...evacuate...friendly...survivors...to...what...is...left...of...the...steel...fleet?...Scratch...that...Enemy...forces...reporting...every...ship...are...burning...wrecks...only...remaining...ones...are,...Abyss...forces...Louisiana...and...I,...I'll keep...you...posted...on...abyssal...movements" Juneau says

"And I'm under staffed, so unless the survivors are sailors and know how to operate my systems, I'm going to have to temporarily turn them into fairies. At least till we get to another friendly port." Louisiana says, rubbing her face with her sleeve, before she starts walking towards the exit.

"We need to go, we can figure out who they all are, and send them home later and in the process, give them a proper burial, first, though. We have to clear the base of hostiles," Louisiana says with an air of superiority

"Understood, Captain!" Turner says with an salute

"Yes...Captain...?" Juneau says with uncertainty, not understanding the current state of her home Navy's structure.

* * *

30 minutes later

Location:Unknown US military base mess hall

* * *

For the past thirty minutes Louisiana, Juneau and Turner found nothing but the same thing, Dead Marines, Sailors, Fairies and Abyssal foot soldiers, rinse and repeat, then they found a heavily injured marine who attempted to kill The first thing he didn't identify as an friendly, sadly as Juneau was the first around the corner, he tried to at least take another perceived enemy with him.

He died from blood loss seconds after he got up.

"Damnit" Louisiana mutters as she looks around the mess hall

"Ma'am, got live ones over here!" Turner says from across the room

"Status? Anything wrong with them?" Louisiana asks, fast walking over as she. Once she reaches Turner she looks down and notices two of her COMs officers, and an unconscious, but alive Marine Medic under an table that had been knocked off its stand, identified by his dogtags as Philip Daniels

"My little ones!" Louisiana says happily, bending down and extending her hand to the fairies, as soon as the fairies realize it's their ship reaching for them they happily climb on her hand, climb up her shirt and rub their faces against hers, letting out an ecstatic little "HEY!" Before slipping through her collar and into her shirt, before she lifted the table lid and moving it to the side so Turner could move the medic

"ABYSS...MOVEMENT...COMING FROM THE NORTH, WEST AND EAST, CAPTAIN!" Juneau shouts out, her deformed five inchers and AA guns scanning the area.

Louisiana stands up straight, her rigging forming around her, once her rifles are in place, both sets of Sixteen inch turrets and secondaries aim towards their respective directions

"Strength?" Louisiana asks

"My guess is, Two Sendai-class imitations, a DesDiv Of Fubuki-Class destroyers, consisting one imitation Akaksuki-Class one Imitation Fubuki-Class, one Abyssalized Fubuki-Class and one abysslized Ayanami class, of course the Ayanami and Akatsuki class are sub-Classes so the can be counted as Fubuki Class destroyers, three Takao class imitations, an Littorio class imitation, and an abysslized Bismarck-Class ma'am!" Juneau answers

"So the only thing we have to worry about is me running out of Ammunition and their shells punching through your armor?" Louisiana asks

"Yes ma'am!" Juneau answers

"Okay, I'll focus on anything above the Blizzard class, you and Turner stay in as much cover as possible,try to disable their radioes quickly, focus on the girls that your guns will punch through, use my armor if you have to, I'll focus on everyone else" Louisiana orders

"Understood Captain!" Both Cruiser and Marine reply with an salute. The sound of banging from each of the doors, seconds later the doors busted open and the first four abyssal's came bursting into the room,the two Fubuki and Sendai imitations as well as two of the Takao's to start looking for targets, only for Louisiana's guns to explode to life, and the second after the shells from Louisiana's leave the barrels, the Five inch guns of Juneau and the M-Sixteen Of Turner explode to life, June and Turner's shells and bullets hit the unarmored body's of the Destroyers and the Sendai's, causing the destroyers to be mission killed from hits and the light cruisers be slightly damaged, till four of Louisiana's six shells puncture their armor, the other two of the port originated broadside flying into the floor, as the Takaos take hits from the other six starboard shells, half the shells of hit the Atago and Maya imitations, one on Maya and two on Atago, then an screech of

"T͇͓̄͋ͩṚ̨̑A̢͖ͧ͋̉ͬ̊̂͂I͍ͭT̥͙͔̤͛͊̏̋ͧO̮͉͠R̢̃̊͗̎"

Heard only by Juneau, in English at least, the other two hear corrupted noises

N̻̝͉̯̳̐Ö̳̻͔̭!̥ͬͯ ͎̘͇͝L̻̮͕̰̻̳̤ͬ̊o͈̠ͪͧͦͯ̈͆̌ṅ͍̠͎̐ͧ́e̱̭͔͙͓ͮ̌lͩͨ̋͏̫͎̗̯̰̞̩y̜̖͚̺̰͖͓͞ ̴̠̣̺͍̖̗͖ͪ̿̇̑Q̷̹̩̮̮͒̂̑̈́ͤͅu̯ͭͬ͋̅̾ê̂e̱̞̗͒̏ͥ̅̑̎n̦͎̻̬̔̽̋̾!̦̜̲̰͕͠ Y̴͕̓͊͋ͩͯͫ̒ō͖̪̮̤̉̌͝u͇̒ ̺̺͎̘͙k͕̮̪̣͒͆͂̕n̊ͭ̔̀̕o͓̯͌̐̈ẘ̈͗̅͋ͮ҉̬̬̥̝̩ ̮͓͉̗̙̹̾̂t̥̯̂͐h͓̠̥̯̐̀̚a̲ͥ͛͛̑̈̐͑t͈͈͉̘̒ͤ̑ͦ̿ ̶̅I̮̻̘͑ͤ͘'̛̋̄ͦ͑͌ͥl͇͇̰̹͎ͧͤ̐̌ͣ̚l̒̂ͩ̃ͥ͝ͅ ͔͙͎̅̐̕ǒ̸̗̳͇̮̖͊̾̑̅ͤ̐ń͙̟͈̝̦̼͗l̮̻̆͆͑̀̋ͨͅÿ̶̜̺́̽͒ ͗ͫ͡a̙̞̼ͤͩ͊̋̎̆t̷͌ͭt̴͍̣̹̤̥ͨ̇̍ͧͤ͗ͪâ̯͎̥̺̒̋͐͋c͈̯̬̹ͧͭ̄̇̊ͫ̚ͅk̷̲̦̉̈́̈́ͣ̔ ̰͚̥̘͕͑ͥ͛͗tͭ́̋ͩ̓͊hͨ̌̑ͧ̍̊͛ͅȅ̳͇̯̼͈̹̩̿ͫ̎̃̅ ͖͇̣Ä̧̲̞́ͯx̹̲̟̝̼͕͖́ĭ̱̻̙̜s̠̬͖̫ͬͮ͆ ̐̔̅ͬ͋c̞̼̲̰̉ͩ̋͛͑̚o̝͐̊͆͘u̟̞̯͆͑ͬ̅̀n͎͈͎͍̝͕̂̋ͦ́t̪̖͎̔ͬͅṛie̤ͫ̍̊s̥̝̞͚͍̓͆̓́!̶̼͉͍͍̣̩͑̉ͩ ̗̥͍͈̰̿͊̆ͯ͛̉́̚Y̨͕̹̬͎̭̤̝̆o͎͚̩̲̯ͤ͒͑̂̎ü̡̬̙̓̅ͥ̾ ̨̥̝̯͔̩ͣd̴̼̭̤̜̩͉ͯ̈́ͮa̗̯͍̭ͫ̈͗̂̍͘m̦̰͇̣̂͛̇n̡̗͎͖̯̙̥̖͋ͫ̅͒̾̑ͯ ̱̯͊̍ͧ̏̍͐͂K̈̓ͣ̂̂̎҉̻̲̭r̜̮̜̜̔͗̌a̖͖͍͚̫ͫ͊͗͑ͨ̊̕ṷ̹̥͉̯̳̂̆ͅṱ͙͇̖̖͈͍ͪ͝!̛̯̜͖ͤ"̓̍͐

Juneau shouts at the Kreigsmarine Battleship, as her cannons sending shells towards towards the Battleship's COMS tower, seconds before Louisiana's Sixteen inchers tear through Maya and Atago,sinking them, then hitting the apparent Takao imitation, severely damaging her armor and COMS tower, but not yet sinking her and the Abysslized Tirpitz but missing the Littorio imitation, who fires, aiming for June, but missing the speedy cruiser and the shells land mere inches away form Turner, causing everyone to notice the Marine in the room, Tirpitz fires one of her guns at Turner, causing him to dodge the shell, as she fires several more at Turner as he continues to dodge.

Two 16" and four 5" shells hit The imitation Takao, let's just say after that, she's a total loss and all other shells hit Littorio, a pair one of her turrets, and several,hit lesser armored areas. Tirpitz, seeing her unit slaughtered, retreats

"Abyss forces retreating, T̷̨͂ͧͩ̇̔̉ͪ̈́ͥͪ̌̔ͮ͂̆̾h̸̢́̉͂̔̒͒̎̍ͥ̆̈ͣͤ͛̕e̴̎̇ͮ̓̒͊ͤ̓̔̑ͩ҉̨ ̛͒͊̎͌͑ͭ͘͝K̷̵̅̽̅͛ͦͤ͌͆͟r̸ͥ̽̏̎́̉̑͒̍͌ͬͭ̏̿͂ͦ͒ͣ̓͘a̵̽ͬ̎͒̌̀̿͊ͯ̓̐͒̀͡͞͡ȕ̢ͯ̂̍̇̃̏̋̑͋̓ͨͧ̾ͦ͒̒ͥ̀̀̚̕͟t̶̶̃̊̆̐͐̈͐͛̐̍ͯ͗̌́̚͟ was the only surviving commanding officer, Captain!" Reports Juneau, switching between English and her corruption"And with her retreat, we can retake the island, or gain reinforcements and reinforce the base". Juneau finishes

"We need to return to either Midway or Pearl, I'm running low resources, and I know you two are, Turner try to help the medic, I will leave my medical crew with you for assistance," Louisiana starts.

"Yes Ma'am" Turner says as he and the fairies start looking over the Marine

"June stay alert and keep guard,"Louisiana says before Juneau interrupts her, "June ma'am? I mean yes ma'am!" Juneau says quickly

"Good, I'll see if I can make something that's edible" Louisiana says


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lieutenant Louisa Allen, USN.

An hour later

* * *

"We need to get going" Louisiana says as she holds out her hand and two of her Medical fairies slide out of her sleeve, tap their foot to be lowered down to the ground, before jumping down,

"Hey! Hey! Hey hey hey!" one of the Medics say to Turner

"What'd she say?" Turner asks Louisiana

"Hehe, she said 'Hey! You! Pick me up!'" Louisiana says with a chuckle Turner looks at her, then at the Medic, back at Louisiana again, then back at the fairy

"Alrighty then" Turner answers, after he picks up the fairy, she slaps two objects on him, he passes out and shrinks down to fairy size as the other fairy does the same to Daniels, before four sailor fairies with stretchers also slide out of Louisiana's sleeve and hop down, setting both Turner and Daniels on the stretchers and climb unto Louisiana before climbing into her shirt,

Louisiana gets up "Ok June let's get going" she says "Yes ma'am" Is Juneau response

* * *

An hour later

* * *

After walking through the base, grabbing samples of Juneau's former armor, with the dissent of the Atlanta of course, and finding no survivors Louisiana and Juneau burry the dead

Shoveling dirt into the last grave, Louisiana and Juneau put the last makeshift grave marker into the ground, having marked each with the names on the Dog tags

* * *

Hours later

* * *

"Unidentified Ships identify yourselves!" A tiny voice squeaks out

"Well that's Sammy...Captain USS Louisiana requesting assistance to report back to Pearl, I have an PoW-No an Abyss Traitor, or at least that's what she says- and two Survivors from our past base" Louisiana says

"Welcome back from the Docks Captain Louisiana! What did you mean by Prisoner/Traitor, Captain?" Sammy says

"Thanks Sammy, I mean I have one of our girls back from the enemy, We're closing in on your position, Juneau's with me, please ask everyone to hold fire for a moment, Sammy" Louisiana asks

"Sure, just be warned our guns will be trained on her Captain, even if she is one of ours,"

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

"Permission to come Aboard, Captain?" Louisiana asks the Middle Yorktown's Captain

"Permission Granted, Louisiana" Captain Willams says, ordering some of his men to assist

"Thank you Sir" Louisiana disables her rigging, falling into the water before climbing up the rope onto Enterprises deck, soaking the wooden runway

"June it's safe come on, remember, disable your rigging first" Louisiana says looking Down at the Atlanta after June's on deck, and two marines try to cuff her, she takes the cuffs and applies them to herself happily

"...Uh-Erm... Men take her to the brig, will take care of her later, Louisiana you said you had survivors?" Captain Willams asks

"Yes sir, a Marine and an Medic, if I May I'll take them to the medical office?"

* * *

Hours after putting Turner and Daniels into the medical ward aboard Enterprise, Louisiana talks with another girl by the name of Sangamon of which the conversation started by the small CVE, obviously in her fleet Oiler configuration, offering an glass of oil infused...whatever it is and two bags of chips to the Battleship

"Hey Sangamon, thanks for the food again, I needed that, I should probably get going...I need to ask the captain if we should feed Juneau, I know we should but.." Louisiana starts off

"Juneau? As in Juneau, the Atlanta class? One of My cousins is back?" Sangamon asks

"that's her, but your her cousin? Aren't you an Escort Carrier?" Louisiana asks

"We're both from FS&D in Kearny, I was built as an civilian Oil tanker, you know..." says the small carrier

"No I didn't, project ship, remember?" Louisiana starts

"Awe, let me teach you about family ties for us ships, then." Sangamon goes off on an tangent.


End file.
